1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fisherman""s float propelling systems and more particularly pertains to a new propelling system for propelling a fisherman""s float through the water while fishing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fisherman""s float propelling systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,722 describes a system for propelling a fisherman in a float through the water while the fisherman is floating. Another type of fisherman""s float propelling systems is U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,981 having an assembly for supporting an outboard motor on float tube to propel the float tube through the water. U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,488 has a motor coupled to an aquatic floater for propelling the aquatic floater through the water. U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,094 has a power unit floater coupled to a float tube for propelling the float tube through the water. U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,481 has a floatation system for supporting a user in a body of water. U.S. Pat. No. Des 384,636 shows a float power mount. U.S. Pat. No. 2,529,961 has a float for supporting a user in water.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that is easily transported over the land.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a plurality of wheel members coupled to the housing of the frame assembly that are used to facilitated transportation across the ground.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new propelling system that facilitates transportation across the ground when traversing between preferred fishing spots.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new propelling system that facilitates movement of the float device through the water.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a frame assembly having a plurality of strap members. Each of the strap members is designed for selectively engaging the floatation device whereby the strap members are for securing the frame assembly to the floatation device. A propelling assembly is coupled to the frame assembly. The propelling assembly designed for propelling the flotation device along the top of the water when a fisherman is positioned in the floatation device. At least one rod member is coupled to the frame member. The rod member is designed for holding a fishing rod. The rod member is designed for being positioned proximate the fisherman whereby the rod member facilitates access to the fishing rod by the fisherman when the fisherman is positioned in the floatation device.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.